dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
M2K
M2K was one of the Heel stable, in the Toryumon Japan promotion and Face on the Dragon Gate promotion as Final M2K. It was formed on April 25, 2000 by Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Mochizuki (no relation), and Yasushi Kanda, the stable's name coming from their surnames.but they disbanded on October 28, 2002 when the rest of the group joined Do FIXER.On January 23, 2003 They come back under name but on December 16, 2003 they disbanded again when Mochizuki lost to Arai in singles match.On July 4, 2004, Último Dragón left the Toryumon Gym in Mexico and took the name and trademarks with him and the promotion subsequently changed its name to Dragon Gate and they announced they will return as . The stable disbanded on January 14, 2007 when they denied their last common match. On June 5, 2013, M2K reunited as trio (Jimmy Susumu, K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship but they made their last reunion when they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Kanda & Ryo Jimmy Saito). M2K M2K Masaaki Mochzuki formed the heel group M2K with Susumu Mochizuki (no relation), and Yasushi Kanda, the stable's name coming from their surnames. Darkness Dragon and Chocoball KOBE would join later in the year as well. The group wreaked havoc on Toryumon's initial El Numero Uno Tournament in 2001, forcing every group member's matches, except for Susumu's, to end in double-countouts. However, Masaaki won a second-chance battle royal to get back into the tournament. After defeating Cima via knockout in the semi-finals, he pinned Magnum Tokyo in the finals; his only pinfall victory of the whole tournament. His issue with both, namely Cima and his Crazy Max stable, would continue through the end of the year; such was M2K's chicanery that Crazy Max, the original renegade group of Toryumon, was turned face by default. After losing a hair vs. hair lumberjack match to Cima in December 2001, Mochizuki was humiliated into cleaning up M2K's act.They added Darkness Dragon, Chocoball Kobe, and Genki Horiguchi to their ranks over time (Horiguchi replaced Kobe).On December 15, 2002, Susumu Mochizuki won his first singles title when he tapped Keni'chiro Arai for the NWA World Welterweight Title, but six days later he was stripped of the belt because he won it due to outside interference. Susumu Mochizuki won it a second time from Arai cleanly on May 27 of the following year, Horiguchi lost the title to Ryo Saito on September 30. They also had two reigns as UWA World Trios Champion, the first time with Kanda and Dragon and Susumu Mochizuki in July, and the second with Dragon and Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Mochizuki in October. After Masaaki Mochizuki was kicked out of M2K early in 2002 for trying to reform it, Susumu Mochizuki challenged Masaaki Mochizuki to a match on February 24, 2002 for the rights to the Mochizuki surname. Susumu Mochizuki lost, and was forced to rename himself Susumu Yokosuka, after his home town. On April 27 Horiguchi defeated Ryo Saito to win the NWA World Welterweight Title but the title was vancated on June 23 due to a title defense ending in a no contest against Dragon Kid but won the title back defeating Ricky Marvin on July 24. Four days later Dragon defeated Horiguchi to win the NWA World Welterweight Title. On May 19 Magnum Tokyo joined M2K and became the leader. On September 8, Darkness Dragon was kicked out of M2K and went on to form Do Fixer with Dragon Kid and Ryo Saito. On October 28, Magnum dissolved M2K and announced that he and the remnants of M2K were the real Do FIXER, and that Darkness Dragon - now renamed K-ness - was still a member of the group and was sent into the home army (Seikigun) to cause problems within it. Reunion On June 5, 2013, M2K reunited as trio (Jimmy Susumu, K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship but they made their last match when they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Kanda & Ryo Jimmy Saito). Shin M2K On January 23, 2003 M2K came back under name Shin M2K and Dragon Kid and Raimu Mishima joined the Stable. On June 29, 2003 Mochizuki, Arai and Kid defeated Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka for the UWA World Trios Championship. On August 30, 2003 they lost the titles in a four-way match involving Crazy MAX and Genki Horiguchi, Magnum TOKYO and Susumu Yokosuka. In June 2003 Raimu Mishima was kicked out of the stable. In December 2003 the stable was divided in two sides Mochizuki and Arai's side. and Doi choose to stay in Mochizuki's and Kid stay on Arai's side wich led to fight. On December 14, 2003 Mochizuki and Doi defeated Kid and Arai. On December 16, 2003 Mochizuki had to disband the stable again after he lost a match against Kenichiro Arai. Final M2K On July 4, 2004, Último Dragón left the Toryumon Gym in Mexico and took the name and trademarks with him and the promotion subsequently changed its name to Dragon Gate and they announced they will return as Final M2K. On September 17 Yokosuka faced CIMA for Open The Dream Gate title, but was unsuccessful in his challenge. On December 16 Mochizuki defeated CIMA to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. At the beginning of 2005 Doi reverted to his real name. In January 2005, Doi turned heel and joined CIMA's new faction Blood Generation. On November 4 Mochizuki lost the Open the Dream Gate Champion to Magnitude Kishiwada. On April 23, 2006 Yokosuka defeated Ryo Saito to win the Open the Dream Gate Champion. On July 27 Mochizuki lost the WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship to Pentagon Black. On August Mochizuki left Final M2K named Yokosuka the leader of Final M2K so he could join Magnum TOKYO in his short-lived Renaissance project. On 28 July 2006, Yamato Onodera was joined to the stable. On November 23, Yokosuka lost the Open The Dream Gate title to Don Fujii in his fourth defense. In December 2006 Arai left the stable to join Tozawa-juku and Onedera left choose to leave Final M2K so he could grow along his own path also Mochizuki rejoined Final M2K after Renaissance was disbanded. On January 14, 2007, Final M2K disbanded to an end after Yokosuka, Mochizuki, and K-ness lost a match to CIMA, Don Fujii and Matt Sydal and also the ending of Blood Generation. One of the reasons for the M2K break-up was to them growing their own path. Members M2K *Masaaki Mochizuki (2000-2002, 2013) *Susumu Mochizuki/Susumu Yokosuka/Jimmy Susumu (2000-2002, 2013) *Yasushi Kanda (2000–2002, 2013) *Darkness Dragon/K-ness (2000–2002, 2013) *Chokoflake K-ICHI (2000–2002) *Genki Horiguchi (2001–2002) *Magnum Tokyo (2002) Shin M2K *Masaaki Mochizuki (2003) *Keni'chiro Arai (2003) *Dragon Kid (2003) *Second Doi (2003) *Raimu Mishima (2003) Final M2K *Masaaki Mochizuki (2004-2006, 2006-2007) *Susumu Yokosuka (2004-2007) *K-ness (2004–2007) *Keni'chiro Arai (2004–2006) *Second Doi/Naruki Doi (2004-2006) *Yamato Onedera (2006) Championships and accomplishments *''M2K''* Toryumon Japan' **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - Dragon, Kanda and Yokosuka (1) and Dragon, Yokosuka and Mochizuki (1) **El Numero Uno (2001) - Mochizuki **NWA World Welterweight Championship (5 times) - Horiguchi (2), Dragon (1) and Yokosuka (2) * Dragon Gate **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki, Susumu and K-Ness *''Wrestle Association "R"'' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki *''Shin M2K'' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki, Arai and Kid *''Wrestle Association "R"'' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki *''Final M2K'' * Dragon Gate **Open the Dream Gate Championship (2 times) - Mochizuki (1), Yokosuka (1) **King of Gate (2006) - Mochizuki **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki with Don Fujii **One Night Ten Man Tag Team Tournament (2004) - Doi, Mochizuki, Arai, Yokosuka and K-ness **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki *''Wrestle Association "R"'' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki Category:Units Category:Toryumon Japan Units Category:Dragon Gate Units